The Plan
by luvGG
Summary: Rory and Tristin come up with a plan to get his parents to bring him home.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters  
  
Sorry its taken me so long to update but I was kind of in a slump. I'm still not sure if I'm thrilled with this chapter.  
  
Tristin and Rory walked into the country club and saw Tristin's parents and his grandparents as well as Rory's grandparents. "Ahh, you're here and almost on time." Emily said. "I'm sorry grandma it took longer than we thought to get ready." "Well come on let's sit down we have a lot to talk about." The groups was lead to a table were they sat down. "I for one think that this union is the best thing that could happen to our families it happened sooner than we would have liked but a Gilmore-Dugrey union is what we all hoped for." Janlen Dugrey said all the adults agreed. "So kids what do you to have planned?" "Well grandfather we both plan on finishing Chilton and then from their Harvard or Yale we haven't decided that part yet." "How are you going to break it to Headmaster Charleston, I don't think there has ever been a married couple attending Chilton." "Well I plan to go re-enroll tomorrow and Rory and I will tell him then, Listen we appreciate your concern but we would really like to enjoy our brunch." "I think that is a wonderful idea." Rory said. The group ate their brunch in peace at the end of brunch Rory and Tristin were on their way out when they heard a voice behind them. "Well if it isn't Tristin Dugrey the prodigal son returns and what a surprise Rory Gilmore I thought you two hated each other." "Hello Paris, I see your bitter as always." Replied Tristin "Cut the crap Tristin I've known you all my life do you honestly think that you're going to find what you're looking for with Rory Gilmore?" "I would be very careful about what your saying Paris." "Tristin, stop please lets just go." Rory pleaded. "Whatever you say baby." Tristin said as he grabbed Rory's hand Paris wasn't going to let them go that easily "Oh that's rich the mighty Tristin Dugrey being told what to do by a girl, a nobody, she's a nobody now and she's going to be a nobody when your finished with her, When are you going to realize she is trash just like her mother." Rory turned around with her head held high and a gleam in her eye "What is your problem Paris, you have done nothing but have it in for me since the beginning, and I have done nothing but try to be your friend but I'm done trying. You want to be a bitch go head I really don't give a damn anymore, and just for your information I am not a nobody my name is Lorelei Leigh Gilmore-Dugrey remember it." With that she turned around to leave but not before Paris recovered "Did you Dugrey what are you talking about?" This time it was Tristin who answered "That's right Paris, Rory and I are married, now if you'll excuse us I cant wait to get my wife home." With that they took off, just as they were reaching their car Tristin phone started ringing "Hello" "Hey T, its Brian what's going on?" "Hey Bri, nothing Rory and I are just leaving the club we were having brunch with the family." "You know I still can't believe your married." "Well believe it." "I just called to invite you two to a get together at my house, what do you say?" "Sounds cool hold on let me run it by Rory. Hey Baby Brian is having a get together at his place and wants to know if we want to come, what do you think?" "I guess I'm going to have to get use to this?" "What do you mean?" "Well now that your back I'm going to have to share you. So lets go to the party." "Hey Bri, well be there what time?" "Great 8:00 be on time man." With that he hung up. Rory and Tristin got in the car and headed home "You're wrong you known that right?" "Huh?" "You don't have to share me I'm all yours now and forever." "Tristin Janlen Dugrey if you make me cry I'm going to kill you." He reached over and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
Next chapter: The party 


	2. Wedding in Vegas

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Gilmore Girls or their Characters  
Summery: Rory and Tristin come up with a plan to get his parents to let him come home.  
  
Authors Note: Thank you for those of you who reviewed my story I hope you like the second part.  
They walk towards each other a little slowly at first and then before she knew it she was being lifted off the ground. Tristin reached down and caressed Rory's face and kissed her sweeter than he's ever kissed anyone before.  
  
"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that"  
  
"I know me too"  
  
"Rory I need to make sure you really want to do this?"  
  
"Tristin I'm not sure of how things are going to turn out, and to be perfectly honest with you I had every intention of telling you that I changed my mind but the minute I saw you I knew that I was never more sure of anything than I am of what we are about to do."  
  
Tristin got down on one knee "I'm only going to ask you this once, Rory Gilmore will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes I'll marry you."  
  
"Okay lets go before you change your mind, besides the terminal we need to be at is all the way on the other side of the airport."  
  
"Tristin what do you think our parents are going to do once they find out we got married?"  
  
"I don't know, but I hope your plan works and they let me come home for good, I mean you think once they realize that we are married they're going to have to let me stay."  
  
"Tris you know the very first thing they're going to do is try to separate us and get the marriage annulled."  
  
"Lets not think about it right now they're calling our flight."  
  
They got on the plane and prepared to take off. Both were so tired that after a couple of minutes they both fell asleep. They got into Las Vegas at 8:00 the next morning.  
  
"Mary wake up."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Las Vegas, remember? You and me getting married does any of this seem familiar?"  
  
"Oh yeah, for some reason I thought I was dreaming all this."  
  
"Well your not, come on lets go get our bags and check into our hotel."  
  
The first thing they did was rent a car after that they headed out to get a marriage license, one hour and thirty-five dollars later they were closer to their goal. When they finally checked into their hotel room Rory was exhausted.  
  
"Tris, I'm going to go shower will you do me a favor and order room service I am dying for a pot of coffee."  
  
"Sure Babe, after your coffee gets here I'm going to go see what kinds of wedding packages this hotel offers. Now one more time before I leave are you sure this is what you want to do?"  
  
"Tristin why are you having such a hard time getting it through your head that I love you, and that I want to marry you."  
  
"I just keep thinking that you're going to realize that I'm not good enough for you."  
  
"Sweetie I'm not going to have this conversation with you again, if you don't want to marry me and are looking for an excuse than just tell me."  
  
"Rory that's not what I'm saying I want to marry you more than anything, I've never wanted anything more in my life than to marry you. I just keep thinking that we are only 18 years old we haven't even graduated from high school yet, and I'm pretty sure our parents are going to cut us off as soon as they find out. I'm trying to make you understand that the road we are choosing is going to be very hard and I don't know if you are prepared for that."  
  
"Tristin I understand everything your saying, but I have no doubt that whatever comes our way we'll be able to face it as long as we are together."  
  
"I know you're right I'm just nervous. I keep thinking our parents are going to come bursting through the door at any moment. Rory you know I love you more than life itself. I promise you that I will always be here for you to protect you, to make you laugh when all you feel like doing is crying, to hold your hand as we travel this road that we are choosing to travel together."  
  
"Tristin I know in my heart that what we are doing is right, and I will defend this decision to anyone till the day I die."  
  
"Go shower I'm going to go down to talk to the manager."  
  
With that he kissed her and walked out the door. Tristin walked up to a thirty-year-old man "Excuse me the front desk told me I could speak to you about a wedding?"  
  
"Oh yes I'm Brad Walker and I handle the weddings here."  
  
"Mr. Walker I'm Tristin Dugrey and my fiancée and I would like to get married as soon as possible."  
  
"Well Mr. Dugrey do you have a marriage license?"  
  
"Yes we do?" "What kind of wedding did you have in mind?"  
  
"What's the best you have?"  
  
"For Four hundred and fifty dollars you get flowers, photographs, a video, and a small reception including a cake and champagne, or in your case sparkling grape juice. If you need rings they are not included but we do have a lovely selection here?"  
  
"Great we will take it, how soon can we get married?"  
  
"Well you're in luck we had a couple that was going to get married this afternoon but they canceled; if you'd like you and your fiancée can get married then."  
  
"You've got yourself a deal I'll just go upstairs and get my fiancée and meet you back at the chapel."  
  
"Very well Mr. Dugrey"  
  
Tristin went back up to their room and found Rory getting ready as she was drinking her coffee. "Well we are all set, the manager said we could get married this afternoon."  
  
"That's great I'll finish getting ready while you go take a shower."  
  
"Mary I am offended" He smirked "Are you saying I need a shower."  
  
"Tris if you think I'm going to marry you while you look like you just got dragged through an ally you are sorely mistaken."  
  
"I guess I'm going to have to get use to you nagging me all the time aren't I?"  
  
"You better believe it because I plan to do it for the rest of my life, now go shower." About an hour later Rory and Tristin headed back down to the chapel. When they walked in Rory gasped, "It's perfect"  
  
"Your Perfect"  
  
"We are really going to do this huh?"  
  
"Are you having second thoughts?"  
  
"God no, I just needed confirmation that this is really happening." Tristin encircled her with his arms and kissed her passionately at that moment the minister walked in.  
  
"Well I guess there no need to ask who the bride and groom are."  
  
"Hi, I'm Tristin Dugrey and this is my fiancée Lorelai Gilmore." The minister went to the front of the chapel; Tristin and Rory took their place beside him they looked at each other with complete adoration.  
  
"I guess I don't have to ask if the two of you came here of your own free will do I?" they both laughed if there was any tension it was broken.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Tristin Dugrey and Lorelai Gilmore in the bonds of holy matrimony is there anyone who objects to this union? When no one said anything the minister continued "Tristin, do you take Lorelai to be your wife? Do you promise to love her and cherish her for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Lorelai, do you take Tristin to be your husband? Do you promise to love him and cherish him for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"By the powers invested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Tristin leaned in and kissed Rory, a kiss that held all the love he felt for her. After all the pictures had been taken, and the small cake had been eaten they decided to catch a plane and head back to Hartford. Their plane landed in Hartford at midnight that night, they were completely exhausted.  
  
"I don't know about you Tris but I am wiped."  
  
"Well flying cross country and back in a day and a half will do that to you. Lets just check into a hotel tonight we'll break the news to our parents tomorrow."  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I just thought of a way to tell our parents." She grabbed Tristin hand and headed for the Western union counter.  
End of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up soon  
  
How Will their parents react? 


	3. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I Don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters.  
Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, but with school and work it takes me longer to write this story. I hope you like it and if you do please review.  
The next morning Tristin and Rory got into her car mentally preparing themselves for what was about to come, at that same moment Lorelai, Christopher, and Grant and Ava Dugrey were arriving at Emily and Richard Gilmore's mansion. They had all received telegrams telling them to meet their children there at 10:00 am. "Do you have any idea what this is all about?" asked Grant Dugrey.  
  
"I'm as much in the dark about this as you all are." Replied Lorelai.  
  
"I wasn't aware even aware our children even knew each other." Ava Dugrey said.  
  
"This is just like Tristin to do something like this when he called to ask me to allow him to come home for spring break I had my doubts, but no Ava you had to come to his defense and convince me to let him come home."  
  
"Grant relax, we don't even know what these kids are going to tell us." Ava said  
  
"Well all I know is that you don't send a telegram for nothing." Grant practically yelled. Through all this Lorelai sat quietly on the couch praying that she was worrying over nothing, but she had been frantic for two days now, ever since she came home to find a note from Rory telling her she needed to get away for a couple of days. She trusted her daughter and knew that she would never do anything stupid, she just wished she wasn't in the dark about what was going on. Just then the doorbell rang, Rory and Tristin stood outside waiting for the maid to let them in. "Are you okay?" Tristin asked.  
  
"I'm nauseous, we've done stuff behind their backs before but this is life changing."  
  
"Yes, But this is our lives not theirs, they are just going to have to accept it."  
  
"Have you met our parents?"  
  
"Everything is going to be fine."  
  
"I hope so." Rory and Tristin entered the living room and looked around at all the people who did not look very happy.  
  
"There they are" said Emily "Now sit and tell us what this is all about?"  
  
"Alright Tristin what have you done now?" Grant asked.  
  
"There something we need to tell you." Tristin said.  
  
"Well don't dance around it just spit it out." Lorelai said. Rory took a deep breath and spit it out very quickly.  
  
"TristinandIwenttolasvegasandgotmarried!"  
  
"Oh Dear" Mrs. Dugrey said. That's when Lorelai noticed the huge rock and slim wedding band on her daughter's finger.  
  
"Tristin would you care to explain this?" yelled Grant Dugrey.  
  
"How slow do you need want me to go dad?" Rory chuckled at this.  
  
"Do you find this funny you little slut."  
  
"Oh dear" gasped Ava Dugrey  
  
"Grant" yelled Emily and Richard Gilmore. Tristin was enraged, he flew out of his chair "Don't you ever say anything like that to my wife again, Do you understand me?" yelled Tristin "Lets get out of here" he said as he took Rory's hand and they made their hasty exit.  
  
"Oh dear" was all Ava Dugrey could say. Outside in the car Rory and Tristin were deciding where to go to next. "If I know my mother she'll go looking for me at the house, so lets head over to Stars Hallow."  
  
Back in side the mansion "Well Grant you handled that well" stated Lorelai.  
  
"Well if your daughter wasn't such a slut we wouldn't be in this predicament, would we?" Lorelai was beyond pissed; with a single right cross she flattened Grant Dugrey. Lorelai grabbed Christopher and walked out the door. "If I know my daughter she is on her way home."  
  
"I don't think you know her at all Lorelai or else she wouldn't be 18 and married to some guy we don't even know."  
  
"Oh don't give me that crap Christopher where have you been for the last 18 years, you haven't worried that every decision you make is going to shape the person they are going to become. You wouldn't know any of that because you were off doing whatever the hell you wanted to do and coming around only when you remembered you had a daughter." They rode the rest of the way in silence both contemplating what they were going to do. When they pulled up to the house they saw Rory's car parked in the driveway, and then they saw Rory and Tristin sitting on the porch swing. Lorelai and Chris walked up to the porch Rory and Tristin stood up and Rory opened her mouth to say something only to be silenced by Lorelai "I don't want to hear a word come out of your mouth, get inside its my turn to talk." Rory and Tristin walked inside and sat down on the couch Lorelai and Christopher stood by the fireplace. "Let me tell you how this is going to work, you are going to listen and I am going to talk any questions?" neither one of them said anything "Good, let me begin by saying that first thing tomorrow morning we are going to figure out a way to get this marriage annulled, next you" she points to Tristin "are never going to see my daughter again, if you attempt to contact her I will make sure they never find your body again, Do I make myself clear?" she looked at her daughter and her heart broke her daughter had tears streaming down her face, but what scared her the most was the look in her daughters eyes it was a look that she had never seen before and a look she couldn't explain. They're eyes locked the same blue eyes but this time they're was only hurt and disappoint in them and then in a voice that Lorelai could barely make out Rory said "No"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said no mom, I'm sorry that I hurt and disappoint you that was never my intention, but I knew if I told you, you would try to stop me and I couldn't let you do that. Mom, Tristin and I would really love your support, but if we don't get it it's not going to make a difference. We know that road we have chosen is difficult but you chose a road that was difficult and look how well that turned out."  
  
"Did it Rory because right now I'm not thinking its turned out all right. I cant begin to tell you how hurt I am, I have worked my ass off to get you away from the life I came from and you go and through that all in my face and marry the poster boy of Hartford society, but that's not what hurts the most, what hurts the most is that after everything that I've sacrificed for you, you go off and get married without so much of a word. Rory I deserved to see my only child get married I earned that right and you took that all away without a second thought. So I'm sorry Rory but I cannot and will not support this marriage and I will not feel guilty about it, for gods sake you two haven't even graduated from high school yet."  
  
Tristin stood up and looked at Lorelai and Christopher "Ms. Gilmore, I know you have every right to feel the way you do but I promise you that I will not let Rory give up on any of her dreams, she will still graduate and go to Harvard and anything else she wants to do. I love your daughter more than anything and I would do anything for her."  
  
"If you really mean that Tristin than walk away right now, I have worked to hard to have Rory end up with someone like you." It was like a slap in the face to hear those words come out of Lorelai's mouth he expected his parents to react the way they did, but from the way Rory described her mother he expected her support and deep down he knew Rory did too. "I'm sorry Lorelai I cant do that, I promised Rory that I would never leave her and I'm not about to break that I promise."  
  
"Rory you have a choice you can stay here and I will fix things or you can stay in this marriage, but you wont have my help."  
  
"I'm sorry mom"  
  
"I know you are Rory"  
  
"No mom, listen I'm sorry I love Tristin and I'm going to stay married." With that Lorelai turned and walked up the stairs. Rory looked at Christopher who walked over to her and hugged her "You have my support kiddo." He then shook the hand of the man who so obviously loved his daughter "If Rory doesn't accomplish all her dreams I'm coming after you."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Call me Christopher after all we are family now, don't worry sweetie I'll talk to your mom she'll come around."  
  
"Thanks Dad, I'm going to go pack now." Just then Rory's cell phone started to ring "Hello"  
  
"Rory dear it's your grandmother we need to talk."  
  
"We tried that it didn't work."  
  
"No, I believe we watched Grant Dugrey make an ass out of himself, why don't you and Tristin come by in about a hour then the four of us can talk and I promise no name calling."  
  
"That sounds good, I'll tell Tristin and we'll see you in about an hour." Rory hung up and turned to Tristin "We've been summoned."  
  
"Do you feel up to it?"  
  
"I'd rather face everyone today then to prolong it, besides they promised no name calling. Come on help me pack we'll get out of here faster."  
  
"Rory are you going to be okay, I know how hard it must be for you to be packing up your room." Rory wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest and started to cry. "Baby don't cry please, I'm sure your mom will come around please don't cry."  
  
"You suck at this girl crying stuff you know that right."  
  
"Yeah, I promise I'll try to get better."  
  
"Lets just pack my clothes I'll come back and get the rest of my stuff once we figure out where we are going to stay." Half an hour later they were on their way back to the Gilmore Estate when they got there they were surprised to see Ava Dugrey there. Tristin and Rory sat once again on the couch. Rory looked up at both her grandparents and noticed there was no anger in their eyes only concern. Emily was the first to speak "What we want to know is why the two of you felt that you had to run off." Rory grabbed Tristin hand and squeezed tightly "we felt it was better this way." Ava Dugrey got up off the couch and went to hug Tristin and then she hugged Rory.  
  
"Tristin believe it or not I understand why you felt you had to do this, and I want you both to know I'm going to do whatever I can to help the both of you out, starting with re-enrolling you into Chilton. I'm also going to release the trust fund your grandparents left you that should be more than enough for the two of you to be living off hell your children could live off of that. Now where do you two plan on staying?" She asked  
  
"Well we haven't really thought that far ahead mom."  
  
"Well I insist you two stay in our guest house, until you find somewhere suitable to live." Richard Said.  
  
"Grandpa we couldn't."  
  
"Nonsense we insist, please stay and take your time looking for a place for yourselves."  
  
"Well thank you Mr. Gilmore, Thanks to all of you we appreciate your support more than you know."  
  
"Well I better get going, your fathers probably trying to find away to send you back to military school as we speak. Rory welcome to the family I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into. Tristin walk your mother to her car." With that they both walked out the door. "Tristin I want you to go talk to your father, believe it or not your father loves you and he only does these things because he wants only the best for you, so promise me you'll talk to him."  
  
"Mom, I'll try to talk to him but we both know it won't change anything."  
  
"Thank you sweetheart, Tristin I love you and I only want you to be happy."  
  
"Thank mom. I love you too." Tristin walked back into the Gilmore mansion and saw his beautiful wife chatting and laughing with her grandparents and knew that things were going to work out for them. Just then she turned and saw him so did Emily and Richard. "Okay you two let me show you the guest house I'm sure it's going to take you the rest of the day to get settled." Emily led the two outside to the guesthouse that in Rory's opinion was just as big as her own home. She led them to the front door and handed them the key "If you need anything just call, I'll talk to you two later." With that she turned around and walked away.  
  
"Shall we?" asked Tristin  
  
"We Shall" Rory Responded Tristin put the key in the lock and turned the handle he opened the door and then turned around and picked up Rory in one swift movement "Tristin, what are you doing." Rory squealed.  
  
"I figured that we've basically turned our back on all other wedding traditions we should at least participate in one, so I'm picking this one I'm carrying my bride over the threshold." He carried her over the threshold and then tossed her on the couch he leaned in to kiss her it was a deep passionate kiss after a couple of minutes he pulled away "Rory as much as I hate to put a stop to this, I think I should go home and get my stuff together and then you and I have a lot to talk about."  
  
"Okay I love you, be careful and please don't fight with your dad."  
  
"I won't fight with my dad, but I did promise my mom I would talk to him so I'm going to keep my promise. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
Tristin walked into his house it had been almost two years since he had been home but then again this had never really been home to him. He hoped his father had gone back to the office because he needed a little more time to figure out what he was going to say to him. Tristin didn't understand his father he knew his father loved him he just couldn't relate to him. He and his father had been close at one time he remembered those times well, even if his father didn't. He walked upstairs and walked into his room, he was surprised to see his father sitting on his bed holding a picture of him and Tristin at a baseball game when he was about five. It looked like his dad had been crying but that was impossible because Grant Dugrey never cried. "Dad" Grant turned around startled to see his son standing in the doorway. "What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Oh I just thought I'd look around, come sit down, Tristin we need to talk."  
  
"Dad I don't want to fight with you anymore I know what you think of me you've mad that perfectly clear over the years. I'm just here to get my stuff and go."  
  
"No, you see Tristin you don't know how I feel please just sit down." Tristin sat down next to his father "Do you remember when this picture was taken?"  
  
"Vaguely"  
  
"Well I remember it like it was yesterday, because it was the best day of my life." Grant said tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Dad"  
  
"Tristin let me finish I know I haven't been the perfect dad, that I was away a lot and that when I was home I practically ignored you, that when things got to difficult instead of asking why you where doing these things, and tried to help you out I shipped you off to be someone else's problem. But you have to understand Tristin is that through it all you and your mother are the most important people in my life. I don't show you how much I love you because I think that everything I do is supposed to show that. I was wrong, I was wrong about a lot of things I just hope you can forgive me and we can try to mend our relationship because I really want to be a part of your life Tristin. Whatever you decide to with your life I'll support your decision starting with this marriage." Tristin was so overwhelmed he couldn't speak so he did the only thing he could do he hugged his father.  
  
Back at the Gilmore guesthouse the first thing Rory did was explore the home she and Tristin would be living in for the time being. It was absolutely beautiful 4 bedrooms including the master bedroom a cute kitchen a living room with a fireplace 3 bathrooms and a den. She noticed that her grandmother had stocked the refrigerator and had placed fresh flowers all around the house she then went to unpack when she was all done with that she debated on whether or not to call her mom and let her now where she was staying, she decided against it. She looked down at her left hand and stared at the rings on her finger it all felt so foreign to her. She called her grandmother and asked her if it was all right to borrow her car. Half an hour later she was on her way back to Stars Hallow. She knew she had to tell Jess before her mother got a chance to. She walked into Luke's and saw Jess cleaning off the counter as soon as he saw her he smiled; well at least she knew that Lorelai hadn't told him.  
  
"Hey babe, where have you've been I've been worried sick about you."  
  
"Jess do you have a minute we need to talk."  
  
"Rory your kinda scaring me here why don't you just tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Okay let's sit down." They sat down at a table "Jess do you remember me telling you about a guy that made my life hell my first year at Chilton."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well remember I told you he broke into a safe and got sent to military school."  
  
"Rory, I remember but what does this have to do with us, what is he back?"  
  
"Jess please just listen I'm trying to explain it all. Right about the time we began dating I began to feel like there was something was missing and I couldn't quite figure out what it was. Then one night I'm going through my Chilton yearbook and there it is a picture of Tristin so I began to think that maybe what is missing is closure, we had a complicated history that I don't really want to get into, anyways I decided to write him a letter thinking he wont even remember me, but I was wrong he knew exactly who I was. We started writing back and forth to each other and then emailing each other and finally we started talking on the phone. We talked about anything and everything, things I couldn't talk to about with anyone else I could with him. Then one day on my way back home from school it hit me he was the part that was missing."  
  
"Rory I don't want to hear anymore I get it you want to break up with me to be with the rich kid until you get bored with him and move on to your next victim." Jess stood to get up and Rory placed her hand on his arm to get him to sit back down, that's when he saw the ring "Jesus Ror, your engaged to this guy?"  
  
"No Jess, I'm married to this guy that's what I'm trying to tell you. Tristin and I flew to Vegas and got married yesterday. It was the only way I could think of to get his parents to let him come home.  
  
"You know I never pegged you for the stupid kind." Jess said and walked away. Rory banged her head against the table twice and then got up to leave, that's when she almost ran into Lorelai. "Oh sorry mom I didn't see you there."  
  
"What are you doing here I thought you'd be on your honeymoon by now? Where's prince charming don't tell me he left already? You know how fickle the elite can be." Rory just started to walk by but was stopped once again by her mother. "Where are you staying?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because you're my daughter and I'd like to know where you're staying?"  
  
"Could have fooled me" with that Rory walked out the door and drove back to Hartford.  
Part 4 coming soon Thanks for reading this. 


	4. Reactions and first nights

Disclaimer: I Don't own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.  
Rory walked in the door and through her keys and purse on the table. She heard some noise coming from the kitchen and went to see what was going on. She found Tristin in there and it appeared like he was trying to make dinner. "Tris, sweetie, what are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm cooking."  
  
"Do you know how to cook?"  
  
"No but I'm learning. Where did you go?"  
  
"How did it go with your dad?"  
  
"Your avoiding my question, where were you?"  
  
"Okay I'll tell you but you have to promise not to get mad."  
  
"I don't like the way this sounds but okay."  
  
"I went to Stars Hallow."  
  
"To talk to your mom again?"  
  
"Not exactly although I did see my mom. I went to talk to /jess before you say anything I needed to tell him before my mom did."  
  
"Rory I understand I'm not mad, now try this."  
  
"Tristin I love you, but I'm not going to try that it doesn't look edible."  
  
"Mary I'm offended. Help me clean up and I'll take out for dinner."  
  
"Deal. Hey was that your car I saw parked next to mine?"  
  
"Yeah you'll never guess what happened, my dad actually apologized for not being there and said he would support me in whatever I choose to do including our marriage. Isn't that great."  
  
"It is Tris, I'm so happy that you two worked things out."  
  
"It looks like we are just about cleaned up in here, what do you feel like eating?"  
  
"I don't care surprise me."  
  
"Okay lets go" he grabbed his wallet and car keys, and they headed out the door. They drove around and decided to go to TGI Fridays, when they walked in they where surprised to see half of Chilton was there. "Where going to have to face them sooner or later babe." Tristin whispered in Rory's ear. He clasped their hands together. As soon as they walked in a little further someone Tristin recognized spotted them.  
  
"Tristin is that you?" asked Brian Atkins one of Tristin's closest friends.  
  
"Yeah man, I'm home for good." He said giving his friend a hug.  
  
"Man the king of Chilton is back wont your groupies be glad to hear that."  
  
Rory decided that it was time to make her presence known "Ahem"  
  
"Oh baby I'm sorry, Brian this is Rory, Rory this is Brian. Hey Brian I hate to break it to you but there will be no more groupies no more flavors of the week. I am a one woman man from now on so spread the word."  
  
"No offense to you Rory, but I have never seen Tristin here be a one woman man."  
  
"Well there's a first time for everything isn't there Brian." Rory Said. Just then more of Chilton's elite spotted Tristin and before she knew it he had been surrounded by his adorning fans all trying to get a piece of their beloved kings attention. What she saw next made her see red, Summer made her way to Tristin and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Did you miss me all alone there in an all boys military school? You know you look hotter than ever Tristin."  
  
"Yeah that's what my wife thinks." Tristin said detangling himself from Summer.  
  
"Your wife what are you talking about?"  
  
Tristin raised his left hand at the same time he was reaching for Rory. People stared at them not quite sure if they were being serious. Brian was the first to react "Are you serious you two are married, well now I understand the one woman man remark."  
  
"You expect me to believe that someone like Tristin would marry you?" Sneered Summer.  
  
"I don't care if you believe it or not its true, so here's a little piece of advice don't make a fool of yourself and stop throwing yourself at my husband because your wasting your time. Tris I have a really bad headache can we get out of here."  
  
"Sure, lets go. Sorry guys but Brian call me tomorrow we've got a lot to catch up on."  
  
"You bet buddy, man its good to have you back married or not your still the king."  
  
Rory and Tristin left the restaurant and walked back to the car. "Rory I didn't know they were going to be there, please don't take anything they say to seriously."  
  
"Tristin I don't care what they say, I care what you say. Know lets just go home." Tristin smiled he loved the way that sounded coming out of her mouth. When they got home they headed straight for their bedroom. Rory went into the bathroom to get ready for bed; Tristin was lying on the bed waiting for his wife to come out of the bathroom. "Rory are you okay in there?"  
  
"I'm fine all be out in a minute." Rory stared at herself in the mirror she began to speak quietly to herself "Alright Rory, you're a married woman now. Welcome to your new life." Rory walked out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful black teddy that she bought in Las Vegas. When Tristin saw her in the doorway, he was speechless. She looked incredibly beautiful; this would be there first official night together as husband and wife. When they had gotten back from Las Vegas they were exhausted, they went back to sleep.  
  
"You look incredible."  
  
"Thank you. So I take it you like."  
  
"Oh I like. I like a lot. Now come over here so I can take it off." Tristin sat up on the side of the bed and Rory sauntered over to him. When she reached the bed, he put his arms around his waist and she leaned down for a deep passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you so much Tristin."  
  
"I love you too sweetheart."  
  
"Make love to me."  
  
Tristin pulled Rory down onto the bed and they began to explore each other's bodies.  
  
Around noon the next day, the phone rang waking the newlyweds Tristin answered the phone sleepily.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Good morning Tristin Its your father I was wondering if you and Rory would like to join your mother and I for brunch at the club, the six of us have a lot to discuss."  
  
"Six? Who else is coming?"  
  
"Richard and Emily Gilmore of course."  
  
"Sounds like a plan dad, Rory and I will meet you there in an hour."  
  
"Great and son please don't keep us waiting if you know what I mean."  
  
"No dad we wont keep you waiting." Tristin hung up chuckling.  
  
"Who was that?" Rory asked yawning.  
  
"My parents and your grandparents want us to go out to brunch with them."  
  
"And here I was hoping that we could stay in bed all day."  
  
"As tempting as that sounds I told my parents we would join them." Tristin kissed her sweetly, she began to pull him on top of her, but Tristin stopped her. "Baby, we need to shower and get to brunch."  
  
Rory sighed and pouted "Oh alright I guess I'll just stroll naked across the room into the bathroom and take a nice long hot shower." She grinned wickedly got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Tristin swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat from seeing his beautiful, naked wife head toward the bathroom. "Want to join me?" Tristin raced into the bathroom to join his wife.  
Part 5 coming soon. What do you think so far I'm not sure if I should continue or not. 


	5. Confrotations

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters  
  
Sorry its taken me so long to update but I was kind of in a slump. I'm still not sure if I'm thrilled with this chapter.  
  
Tristin and Rory walked into the country club and saw Tristin's parents and his grandparents as well as Rory's grandparents. "Ahh, you're here and almost on time." Emily said. "I'm sorry grandma it took longer than we thought to get ready." "Well come on let's sit down we have a lot to talk about." The groups was lead to a table were they sat down. "I for one think that this union is the best thing that could happen to our families it happened sooner than we would have liked but a Gilmore-Dugrey union is what we all hoped for." Janlen Dugrey said all the adults agreed. "So kids what do you to have planned?" "Well grandfather we both plan on finishing Chilton and then from their Harvard or Yale we haven't decided that part yet." "How are you going to break it to Headmaster Charleston, I don't think there has ever been a married couple attending Chilton." "Well I plan to go re-enroll tomorrow and Rory and I will tell him then, Listen we appreciate your concern but we would really like to enjoy our brunch." "I think that is a wonderful idea." Rory said. The group ate their brunch in peace at the end of brunch Rory and Tristin were on their way out when they heard a voice behind them. "Well if it isn't Tristin Dugrey the prodigal son returns and what a surprise Rory Gilmore I thought you two hated each other." "Hello Paris, I see your bitter as always." Replied Tristin "Cut the crap Tristin I've known you all my life do you honestly think that you're going to find what you're looking for with Rory Gilmore?" "I would be very careful about what your saying Paris." "Tristin, stop please lets just go." Rory pleaded. "Whatever you say baby." Tristin said as he grabbed Rory's hand Paris wasn't going to let them go that easily "Oh that's rich the mighty Tristin Dugrey being told what to do by a girl, a nobody, she's a nobody now and she's going to be a nobody when your finished with her, When are you going to realize she is trash just like her mother." Rory turned around with her head held high and a gleam in her eye "What is your problem Paris, you have done nothing but have it in for me since the beginning, and I have done nothing but try to be your friend but I'm done trying. You want to be a bitch go head I really don't give a damn anymore, and just for your information I am not a nobody my name is Lorelei Leigh Gilmore-Dugrey remember it." With that she turned around to leave but not before Paris recovered "Did you Dugrey what are you talking about?" This time it was Tristin who answered "That's right Paris, Rory and I are married, now if you'll excuse us I cant wait to get my wife home." With that they took off, just as they were reaching their car Tristin phone started ringing "Hello" "Hey T, its Brian what's going on?" "Hey Bri, nothing Rory and I are just leaving the club we were having brunch with the family." "You know I still can't believe your married." "Well believe it." "I just called to invite you two to a get together at my house, what do you say?" "Sounds cool hold on let me run it by Rory. Hey Baby Brian is having a get together at his place and wants to know if we want to come, what do you think?" "I guess I'm going to have to get use to this?" "What do you mean?" "Well now that your back I'm going to have to share you. So lets go to the party." "Hey Bri, well be there what time?" "Great 8:00 be on time man." With that he hung up. Rory and Tristin got in the car and headed home "You're wrong you known that right?" "Huh?" "You don't have to share me I'm all yours now and forever." "Tristin Janlen Dugrey if you make me cry I'm going to kill you." He reached over and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
Next chapter: The party 


End file.
